Willpower and Life
As many people have noticed, I've been a bit behind on this and that. There are reasons for that. There are many reasons for this and that. I don't know if you've noticed but last month I only got three reviews finished and this month I also kinda had to struggle to get to three so far, and the month's half over. That doesn't sound quite bad as it is on the part of my effort, but you realize the full extent of this when two of these reviews were essentially made in advance. One of them was the Mars Needs Moms review, which as you know, had been worked on for quite awhile. And I'm three episodes behind on MLP now, and the more that things pile up, the less likely they are to get done. So, what's the culprit here? It sounds like burnout, right? No, it's not burnout, at least not in the traditional sense. Like I've said before, one of the symptoms of Asperger's Syndrome is rotating interests. One week you're absolutely passionate about something, and know everything there is to know. The next week it becomes an absolute slog and it's completely and horribly draining. You can force it, but... well, the results... I just told you the results. I've been tempted, several times, just to stop this whole thing completely, but that would be foolish. And taking breaks as I've been progressively doing over time have been less and less effective. The MLP reviews? Anything I try to say about them pretty much results in writer's block. The only way to get a "critical opinion" about them is to force one out. And every time an opinion is "forced out" it's not very insightful, overly harsh, and bitter. I've enjoyed all three episodes of the season thus far. A lot, with the exception of Castle Sweet Castle, which I felt merely okay. The simple statement is that I just don't want to review them anymore, but that's not the complete answer. Like I said, I get goddamn obsessive about a topic and then at the drop of a hat, and my obsessive interest... well isn't gone, but it's attached itself to something else. That's the actual reality of "sperging out" Oh and as an aside, if you use that term I'm not going to talk to you because I've decided that you have nothing valuable to tell to me. Don't expect a gay person to humor you if you're using "gay" as an insult. The difference here is that "sperging out" has some basis in reality: the obsession. This means that you think less of me for something that's not in my control, and you're not worth talking to. Say it all you want, but don't insult my intelligence any further by assuming that you have any right to be listened to by me. I might not go to this extreme, but whenever I hear it in any context, it's always derogatory. And yes, that is the definition of a slur and it will be treated as such, at least on my watch. Haven't you heard? "Autistic" is the new "retarded" (Why am I going on about this, there will be another time for the actual documented damages that slurs like this do and their dehumanizing effects) So, what's the deal? I'm going to hold off on MLP reviews, at least for now. I can muster up the energy to do my other reviews. At the very least, habit is on my side. I can get something out by Wednesday, and then we'll return to a hopefully regular schedule. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone, but it's something I really cannot help. So, what about my passion for other things? Well, writing is always a constant and it's suspected that I've got another issue--hypergraphia--so that's not going away. Growing Around however, isn't just me. It's a team effort and though passion may wax and wane we are all able to keep each other going. My other interests? Well, if I want to keep this post timeless, there's not much that I can say for them, now can I? (Alright, if you must know right now it's a New Zealand show called "The Tribe" how I got there). And yes, I'm just as "passionate" about it right now as I was of MLP when I first started. No, it's not always a television show. It can be video games, segments of history, gardening, table top RPG's, pop music. Literally all of these things I've been engrossed in before. And yes, I am able to other things than just focus on that one particular interest, I am using the term "obsession" loosely. In short: 1.) I'm going to sit out of MLP season 5 reviews (I might still do first impressions, but that's no gaurentee) 2.) I'm still going to try doing normal reviews, and the next one will be Wednesday (the delay was over my frustration about all of this) 3.) People who use the term "sperg" aren't exactly what I'd call trolls. Trolls will use it, but the people who use it and think that it means anything are prejudiced (Not "lynch-mob racist" prejudiced obviously) and they will be treated as such here. Category:Miscellaneous